


We Are Soldiers

by CrossroadAvarice



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadAvarice/pseuds/CrossroadAvarice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We are the ones who will never be broken. With our final breath, we'll fight to the death. We are soldiers, we are soldiers.' -- 'We Are Soldiers', Otherwise.</p>
<p>OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posting on here. Yay! :D I hope to get Hollow Men moved onto here as well, but for now, that stays on FFN, along with my other works. :D I'm also known as Crossroad Avarice there as well. :)
> 
> Anyway, this is set during the Clone wars. :D

Whoever said war is hell was completely right. It's a mess of orders and blaster fire, of brothers falling right and left and trying to survive.

And for us, it's life. 

"Say your prayers, boys. We drop in five." We're bathed in red light, and I can see it glint off Burr's visor. He cuts an intimidating figure in his kit — we all do, even though there's only a handful of us.

_And they're bringing us in like we're some kind of salvation._ I almost want to laugh, but I don't — instead, I take to inspecting my weapon.

"Ready for this?"

I look up, staring into another visor. We all look the same on the outside — and few, if any, care to distinguish between us inside the armor. 

"Of course," I say. This will be the first time on the battlefield in this armor, and it'd be a lie to say I'm not eager to try it out.

"Cut the chatter," Burr cuts in. "Let's go." The LAAT/i steadies, and the door slides open. Burr nods before he steps over the edge, vanishing.

Tassi is next, followed quickly by Jinx and Rumble. I am the last out, and I watch the LAAT/i grow smaller and smaller as I plummet. A burst from the jetpack softens my landing, but I still feel it in my back teeth.

"Go go go!" orders Burr, and I lift my gun as I follow my brothers.

Whoever said war is hell was right — but it's also simple, too. Because I have my gun, and I know where to aim.


End file.
